


Trevor's Bane

by Vpelno



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), Jealousy, Justice League: War - Freeform, Multi, Steve Trevor is an asshole, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vpelno/pseuds/Vpelno
Summary: The slight smirks he gave in the hall, Diana's taunting laughs coming from somewhere in the room, the goddamn alien freak had his hands all over her! The seeds of jealousy had been planted deep and taken root through Steve Trevor's mind. He couldn't stand by and watch his angel be manipulated by these vile gods, and it was becoming a problem for Wonder Woman's already testy alliance with the Justice League. Diana will have to choose: continue meeting her ambitions with Steve, or expanding her horizons with the Justice League.(01/05/21) You can watch me update this live on twitch.tv/vpelnoTakes place after Justice League: War (2014) and takes some scenes from Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019). Will update as I watch the other movies for continuity purposes but story will remain 98% the same.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 5





	Trevor's Bane

Steve Trevor refused to tear his gaze from the pit of light polluted blackness where the stars ought to be, where Wayne satellites danced and the metal hulls of alien air ships shook instead. He glued his eyes to that spot, letting his vision blur and eyes dry painfully because if he didn't they would seek out the familiar radiance of his angel beside him. Diana, _princess_ Diana, now officially Wonder Woman in the eyes of the U.S of freaking A thanks to that scummy Maxwell Lord. It felt dirty somehow, having the eyes of the entire world on them, on _her._ Going on ten years now that Steve had kept her identity secret, taught her all about "man's world". Heh, more like Supermen's world. That Superman, the Super Seven, and Mr. Lord in charge of it all. He'd have believed them gods if not for Diana's parentage. A red blur suddenly flew over the car with a whooping gust of air with it. Superman. The driver jerked the wheel at the shock of it, veering the car toward a ditch. Steve finally tore his gaze away to lunge toward the wheel with steadier hands. He clasped the driver's clammy skin and turned the wheel back. In a moment, the car was on it's proper path once more. 

"That was a close one!" Steve huffed incredulously, turning to see the thankful eyes of their driver, only to be met with the back of is hat. 

"Cheese and crackers! Thanks Wonder Woman!" Steve turned back to see Diana's armored boot sticking itself casually into the ground. She had stopped the car from veering off, not Steve. He pulled himself back and threw open the car door.

"Watch it asshole!" Steve called after the caped creep. 

"Steve please." Diana's husky plea bade his eyes to disobey. She was stunning as ever, if a bit worn. "This night has been incessant." Of course Steve was the asshole. She was the one who'd just barely saved the world the night before, only to be interrogated by the president's goons the day after. It's uncouth for an Ambassador to willingly put themselves in danger after all. He quickly situated himself back in the vehicle, tensing when Diana rested her weary head against his shoulder. She was a literal god and they were driving in a _car_ to their _hotel_ . Sure it was a Jaguar and the Ritz but, what was that to flying to a secret alien bunker on Ganymede. No, Diana wasn't like that. She found wonder in all things mundane to others, found love and respect in humanity where most people saw none. _God,_ Steve thought as he pressed his nose into her black curls, _She's actually perfect isn't she?_

"What's wrong Steve?" Diana's dulcet tones crept from her lips.

"Nothin', just... thinking." He whispered, lying.

"Tell me?" A question, not a demand. Though she could've forced him with her lasso or sheer strength of will, she always just _asked_. 

"Between politics, kicking ass and now this Justice League, there gonna to be any time for us?"

"We've discussed this Steve and the answer is-"

"We'll make time, yeah but, it's different this time."

"How so?" She sat up, Aegean blue eyes so full of love and concern they bored into his.

"W-well last time we were dealing with gods not aliens for one," Steve deadpanned but it didn't last and fell into something more serious "Aliens, robots and these 'Meta-humans'. It's all so much bigger than 'man's world'. That green guy, what's his name? I heard he's part of some alien alliance with Earth, looks after our entire solar system and beyond! It's not a new thing either, we just never knew. This entire thing, it's crazy, it-it's insane!"

"Steve," Diana pulled his face down and planted a warm kiss on his bearded cheek "I am grateful for your concern."

"I'm not just worried, Diana," Steve admitted quietly "I'm...scared."

"I don't understand. I believe I am powerful enough to take on any attack toward Earth. I can protect you."

"Remember when we first met?"

"Of course." Diana winced as though the mere question pained her.

"Your mission, your _destiny_ was always to protect _Earth_. Yesterday it was 'boom tubes', tomorrow it could be a one way flight across the Milky Way. I just want to know if you decide to join with this Super Seven if-if I'm ever gonna see you again?" Steve turned to her fully, clasping her hands in his "Your destiny has changed, Diana, I just wanna know if there's still room for lil' ol' me."

"Always." Their lips closed what they could of the new distance between them.

Steve doesn’t reciprocate right away, keeping his lips still as Diana’s roamed leisurely across him. He felt the cold press of her bracelets against the back of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They clinked pleasantly near his ears, sending a strange shiver down his spine. Steve pulled away from Diana’s kiss and reached back for her hand. Pecking her palm, he sighed.

“I love you, angel.” There, he said it. A year they’d been together and he’d been the first to say it out loud.

“I love you too,” Diana grinned and settled into his lap with her head on his chest “Etta told me of men’s habit of seeing the truth right before they ‘lose a good thing’. You’re not going to lose me Steve.”

“I hope not.” Diana raised her head from his chest and gave a wry smile.

“She also told me confessions like these are traditionally accompanied by music, poetry and other...endowments?” 

“Of course your majesty,” Steve chuckled and tapped the driver’s shoulder “Step on it pal.” He quickly raised the partition, this was for his eyes only.

Diana nearly kicked the door off its hinges before the car even came to a stop. She swooped Steve up in her arms and whipped up the stairs of the Maison d'os Politique, French for fancy hotel for the fattest cats from across the pond. In a millisecond, Diana had Steve pressed against their hotel room door and all the right places too. He could hear the metal door creak as their combined weight tested the “impregnable” Wayne Tech Securi-Door (available in US and Canada). Steve cackled as he attempted to squeeze his hand between Diana’s rib crushing armor and the room key in his pocket. She silenced him with her extraordinary tongue and guided his hand to the sensor. Without the support of the door, Steve quickly fell back onto the cold marble floor dazed, meanwhile Diana’s reflexes allowed her to slam the door shut behind her and start shedding Steve’s layered tactical gear. She yanked him up by his belt loops so that Steve, now half naked, could return the favor. He started with the tiara, moved on to the armor and gear, until only the skin tight blue spandex and cuffs remained. He pulled her in by her waist, slowly trailing down to squeeze her thick ass as their tongues entwined. 

Somehow they stumbled into the bedroom and fell into the plush sheets. Diana lavished Steve’s flushed body with her tongue all the way down to his pelvis. She pouted at his throbbing groin trapped behind his belt. In a quick wrenching motion, she broke the buckle completely. Steve reached down to adjust himself. Diana bucked up, pulling both his arms above his head. She undid her suit slowly with her other hand, letting her breasts dangle perilously but not completely revealing them. Steve scoffed and impatiently reached for her teetering bulbs, only to find his hands still stuck above him. Diana giggled mischievously as she twinkled her free hands before him. He looked up puzzled then blanched. His wrists were tied by her lasso! Diana drew him back to the moment with a bold hand on his manhood. She smiled devilishly and removed the rest of her suit. 

Even galaxies away, he could never forget nights like this.

DIANA

Diana laid the parademon's gauntlet at her small altar to Themyscira. She thanked the goddess for her wisdom and guidance in the fight against Darkseid and prayed that news of her victory would reach her mother. Though she doubted Hippolyta would react with anything more than indifference. She wanted nothing to do with 'Man's World', or DIana. She made that clear the day Diana chose to follow Steve. 

"Please," Diana recited the prayer she made to the gods everyday "Did I make the right choice? I need to know." She waited for an answer to her plea. As always she got none. Diana hung her head and stood. Leaning over the balcony, she watched the blue tinged dawn alight the skyscrapers around her with the sun's glow. She closed her eyes and felt doubt wash away with the warmth of day. 

"Princess?" Diana straightened at her lover's call. Steve waved his arms around the bed, looking to cling to her body. Diana knelt at his side and stilled him with a deep kiss. "Up early," He mumbled into her hair.

"I have a meeting with Lord remember?"

"Don't go," He mewled and attempted to pull her back into his arms. Diana let him and fell back to look into his eyes. "We just got to D.C. and all you've done is fight aliens and eat ice cream."

"Ooh, I wonder if I'll have time to stop for some on the way there."

"You're killing me angel."

"You could always accompany me?"

"Wasn't invited," Steve's expression soured "S'okay, we'll figure it out I guess."

"I swear to you," Diana's fingers danced across his face "This changes nothing between us." She gave him one last peck, as if to make the promise stick, and began putting together her disguise.

A shower, Etta's makeup and a track suit later, Diana looked the part of a plain dressed citizen. She jogged down Madison street admiring the beauty of humanity. The people the activity, the life of the city, the hustle and bustle of their lives made her giddy. Diana was even able to find time to get a scoop of ice cream before she arrived at Maxwell Lord's research and development center, the 'Super Seven's' new headquarters. She was still uncertain of the team's name. 'Harbinger's of Truth' still had a certain ring to it. 

Walking up to the facility, Diana was surprised to see the formative crowd waiting outside. She looked up at the banner across the building's usual sign, 'Welcome New Heroes!'. Lord seemed like the type who liked to go above and beyond for these kinds of things. Press, catering, even sign advertising photos with the 'Super Seven' were plastered around the building as well. Diana munched the side of her strawberry cone, obscuring her face slightly with the treat. The entire perimeter of the building was packed with civilians waiting to get inside and several news choppers hovered over the top of the building. If she wanted to get in, she'd have to blow her cover. Diana sighed and raised her hand to unzip her track top. Her elbow instantly bumped the back of someone behind her, and when she tried to turn and apologize, another heavy body collided with hers. Diana felt her hand lose grip of her ice cream as a flurry of papers blocked her vision. She instinctively plucked as many papers she could from the air, a bit too quick for a human but barely noticeable in this crowd. To her surprise, another pair of hands joined hers and they were just as fast and controlled. With the shower of paper work taken out of the equation, all that was left were a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at her under the thick black frames of glasses.

"Ahem," Both Diana turned to the very irritated ginger with an ice cream cone sticking straight up on his head.

"Oh, shoot Jimmy," The taller dark haired man stuck his papers under his arm and attempted to help his friend. They seemed to be reporters, the lanky ginger had a camera hung around his neck and they both wore press badges. The red head was James Olsen, the taller one was Clark Kent. 

"Here," Diana gave Olsen the unused towel from around her neck "I'm so sorry." He seemed stunned by her for a moment, freckled cheeks turning pink before reluctantly accepting the towel with a scowl.

"Y-yeah well, could've been worse," He eyed his camera carefully while rubbing the towel on his head "Camera's fine at least."

"Uh, Jimmy?" Mr. Kent pointed toward the street behind them. The crowd was being quickly parted for a silver Porsche by a security team all dressed in white. 

"Just my luck!" Mr. Olsen carefully removed his camera and handed it to Kent "If Perry finds out I came to this thing looking scuffed I'll never hear the end of it. Do me a favor and get the pics will ya Kent?" 

"You can count on me Jimmy," Kent fished out a ring of keys from his pocket "My place is just around the block, clean yourself up and we'll meet at Mooney's after."

"Thanks sport!" He clapped the man's thick shoulder and ducked out of the crowd. 

"I sincerely hope I haven't inconvenienced you," Diana held the documents out to the taller man.

"Actually, could you hang on to these?" He handed over his stack of documents and placed a guest pass on top of them. Before Diana could respond, the crowd came to life around them.

The doors of the Porsche opened and a long pointed silver tipped dress shoe hit the pavement. Maxwell Lord, dressed in a fine ecru and black suit, strode out onto his cleared runway. He smoothed his dark blonde coif and flashed a grin at the cameras. Diana had seen the corporate millionaire in countless ads on tv, but had to admit his sparkling overbite was much more charming up close. 

"Are you ready to meet your heroes?" Lord shouted, keying up the crowd as he walked toward the entrance. His keen brown eyes picked Mr. Kent's press badge out of the crowd. "Planet? Planet!" Lord grinned and finger gunned the taller man.

"Mr. Lord," Kent nodded Diana to follow as the security team allowed them to pass "Ms. Lane sends her regards."

"Lo really doesn't wanna see me, huh? Between me and Lex, it's a surprise she's been able to keep a job avoiding page busters like us!" Lord elbowed the man chuckling and strode ahead of them into the building. The R&D lab had been completely transformed from a modest hub of technology, to a gaudy Super Seven themed gift shop. Diana cringed at the sight of her inflated likeness gently bobbing above her, along with oddly proportioned toys and artistic depictions of the team. 

"Alright, need to open soon so, let's get the pre-game going huh?" Lord half sat on one of the vendor counters and snapped toward of the wait staff "Help yourself to one of our sponser's many refreshments," A waitress hurried over carrying a tray of multicolored cans and offered them to the group "Lex-Berry splash is my personal favorite."

"No thank you," Kent declined "Speaking of your relationship with Lex Luthor, your recent combined ventures will soon turn towards technology?"

"Why yes," Lord sipped his drink giddily "In fact, you will be seeing the fruits of our labor _very_ soon. In this very building in fact."

"There are rumors that this new tech will mainly focus on the creation of civil security and may even venture into weaponry?"

"What can I say, with my Super Seven initiative and Lex's new Parademon Protection Program, I think it'd do us good to have just a little extra padding for emergencies..." Lord looked past them and into the crowd bustling by the door "We can make something can do that _and_ reach people when heroes cannot." 

"So, you doubt the very same team you advocated for?" Diana piped up with a quirked brow "Why even do all this if you don't believe in them yourself?"

"Hope, Diana," She started at Lord's knowing smile "Lex rebuilds, I create and in the meantime, the Super Seven babysits while mom and dad are away." 

**Author's Note:**

> 01/15/21 Fic updated to better represent the films it was based on.  
> 2/6/21 Scratch that, I don't care :D


End file.
